


Douceur Saphique

by Koeleki



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Frottage, Girls in Love, Masturbation, Orgasm, Sweet/Hot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 00:51:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5144264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koeleki/pseuds/Koeleki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Parce qu'elles étaient tombées amoureuses à nouveau et ne s'étaient toujours pas relevées'. YURI</p>
            </blockquote>





	Douceur Saphique

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour ! Ce petit texte sans prétention a été écrit dans une inspiration soudaine, et aussi parce que je voulais essayer le lemon yuri depuis un moment. J'aime beaucoup le SakuHina, en outre, et ceci explique cela. On peut le considérer comme un PWP, mais au travers de la scène sexuelle le texte va un peu plus loin. C'est court, donc ce n'est pas développé et sous-jacent, mais j'ose espérer que vous le remarquerez.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Le dos à plat contre la douce couverture bleue en lainage, ses faibles jambes écartées tremblantes des cuisses jusqu'aux pieds, Hinata haletait. La boule de plaisir en elle était percutée de plus en plus fermement, résultant qu'elle perdait toute notion du temps. Les sons mouillés qui accompagnaient les entrées et les sorties l'embarrassaient autant qu'ils l'excitaient. Poussant, forçant à l'intérieur d'elle, le majeur et l'annulaire de Sakura. Elle ne les sortait pas complétement, ils reculaient, tournant dans son antre chaude, et revenaient frapper ce point sensible avec férocité. C'était peut-être sa bouche, qui était féroce. Plus ses accélérations se régulaient, plus la brune se disait qu'elle dévorait la sienne. Leurs langues bataillaient pour l'espace à conquérir, et les doigts agiles de sa petite-amie l'envoyaient dans les étoiles.

Elle se sentait à l'étroit dans ce soutien-gorge et ce t-shirt que la rose n'avait pas pris la peine de lui ôter. Heureusement qu'elle ne portait plus rien en bas, le dessous de ses genoux devenait humide. Il faisait chaud, si chaud. Elle gémissait, des sons nets, parfois des couinements qu'elle tentait désespérément de retenir au début. Elle arrêtait en voyant qu'ils se coinçaient disgracieusement dans sa gorge. Les deux membres fins se délogèrent et frottèrent son clitoris. Rapidité, force. Sakura voulait la faire jouir. Et elle allait réussir. Hinata secoua la tête. De nouveaux gémissements importuns dévalèrent ses lèvres en cascade.

Les doigts de Sakura…Elle frissonna.

La rose ralentit, prit soin d'étaler sa cyprine, et retourna à son rythme vif. Hinata serra les jambes et, plus de contrôle, attrapa les lèvres de sa compagne. La sensation affolante entre ses jambes, l'orgasme, lui faisait perdre la tête. Elle mordit les morceaux de chairs tendre. Le hoquet de surprise de sa belle s'échoua dans la morsure.

Un long frisson, la main fervente l'abandonna et le calme retomba. Sakura ne fit aucune remarque mais arbora un léger sourire. Elle adorait la savoir libre et dépourvue d'inhibitions. Hinata se sentit rassurée ; elle ne lui avait pas fait mal. Elles s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois, passionnées, et la médic-nin guida la main de l'autre jeune femme jusqu'à son entrejambe. La brune regarda sa petite-amie d'une façon décidée. Elle était plus douce, plus lente, mais elle parvenait toujours à la faire jouir. D'une certaine façon, les orgasmes brutes et renversant que Sakura lui donnait contrastaient avec ceux doux et détendant qu'elle-même offrait.

Elles ne se plaignaient ni l'une ni l'autre de ce dont elles étaient loties. Elles étaient heureuses ensemble. Les deux amoureuses éperdues s'étaient finalement découvertes et épanouies en tant que femmes. Si le premier amour n'était bien souvent pas le bon, le deuxième avait plus de chance de déboucher sur du concret. Parce qu'elles s'aimaient mutuellement. Ce n'était pas de l'obsession destructrice. Ce n'était pas qu'un béguin basé sur une image. C'était une relation qui s'était créé à force de temps, des sentiments fleuris à partir d'une entente jusqu'à la réalisation de l'importance que chacune avait dans la vie de l'autre.

Parce qu'elles étaient tombées amoureuses à nouveau et ne s'étaient toujours pas relevées.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci de la lecture !


End file.
